Just a Dream
by Priestess Kaiba
Summary: (One shot, takes place after SoT, before WW) The Prince is being hunted by a dark creature and as a result his dreams are taking a more darker turn. Tonight he dreams of a past love, but is it just a dream? R&R please!


**Official Disclaimer: **Prince of Persia is the property of Jordan Mechner and Ubisoft. NO profit is being made on this fanfic what so ever. I just want to borrow the Prince for a minute, tis all. : )

**Priestess Kaiba: **After much debate with myself I decided to post this. It's just a one shot and it doesn't have much relevance. It was just a scene that wouldn't leave me alone, so I finally gave in and wrote it. This takes place a few years after SoT and maybe before WW starts. Eh well. I hope you enjoy, please read and review. : )

**Just a Dream**

A black haired individual lay in bed, slightly tossing and turning in his sleep. Despite that his sheets were tangled around his legs, his bare upper body had a slight sheen of sweat on it. Muttered words escaped from his slightly parted lips as his brow creased worriedly.

The door to the room quietly opened and a shrouded, slender figure stepped into the room and walked toward the bed where he lay. She stood beside the bed and reached out to caress his face. Before her hand could touch him, his hand roughly latched on to hers as he sat up in bed. His other hand pressed the cool steel tip of a dagger against the skin of her neck that he had hidden under his pillow. She let out a frightened gasp as she felt the sharpness of the blade.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded fiercely. With the moonlight seeping through the lightly open window, she could see the fierceness of his words in his blue eyes. There was something else in his eyes that hadn't been there before, desperation.

"My love," she whispered forlornly. As soon as the words had left her lips, the pressure of the blade decreased from her neck slightly.

"Who are you?" He asked her, his tone still fierce but softer then before. She moved her head slightly to the side so it could be bathed in moonlight. "Farah!" He gasped in astonishment.

"Yes, it's me." She told him and this time the blade was completely gone from her neck.

"Farah, how is it possible?" He asked her as he sat her down on the bed beside him, so he could see her completely in the moonlight.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she told him, her tone reproachful. "Where have you been?" She placed her long fingers against his shoulders and she came across a freshly healed wound on his bicep. She traced the pink scar gently with her fingers.

"I've been in hiding," he told her. "Running from a creature I can't destroy, but that won't rest until it destroys me."

Farah leaned in closer to him, placing her head just underneath his chin. "Together we can stop him." She told him and she wrapped her arms around him.

He shook his head, his chin rubbing against the top of her head. "No Farah, you need to get out of here. You have to get away from me because I won't put you in danger." He told her fervently.

"I won't leave you alone," she told him stubbornly. "Besides it's all ready too late." She added softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked her confused.

"Put your arms around me and you'll know." She replied.

"I don't-" He began.

"Please hold me!" She told him urgently. He put his arms around her and immediately his hands were wet with a hot thick substance.

"Farah, you're b-" He tried to say but he was cut off again as Farah had pressed her cool lips against his. She's hurt! He thought to himself desperately. She's so cold! He held her tighter against him and when her lips pulled away from his, her face was a few inches away from his with a sad smile on her face.

"I love you." She told him softly.

"I love you, too." He replied.

"Don't forget me." She added.

"Never." He replied with a wry smile on his face.

"That's good to hear." She added quietly and then she went limp in his arms.

"Farah?" He asked apprehensively. "Farah!" He yelled, cradling her in his arms.

* * *

"Nooo!" He yelled as he sat up in bed. His body was covered in sweat and his chest rose frantically with his hectic breathing. He gazed at his hands and they were clean, no blood on them. He glanced around his small room and there was no one in there but him. He was all alone. "It was just a dream." He said aloud to reassure himself, his voice hoarse.

"Just a dream." He repeated as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned around so his feet could touch the ground. When he glanced at the ground he noticed something, small and circular glinting in the moonlight. He rose to his feet and walked toward it. With his hand trembling slightly he picked it up and gasped. "It can't be." He said shocked.

The End

**Priestess Kaiba: **Yes, now I can go on and write something else. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Everyone out there be safe and have a great weekend. Later! : )


End file.
